1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing apparatus and, more particularly, to a rapid low voltage testing apparatus which tests sequentially a plurality of electrical components for at least one of a plurality of predetermined low voltage levels to detects rapidly trouble-shooting an electrical circuit device for faulty or malfunctioning electrical components. The detection of very low voltages is enhanced by adjusting the sensitivity of the voltage detection circuit of the testing apparatus for accurate detection of very low voltages generated by the plurality of electrical components.
2. General Background
Electrical components of electrical circuit devices often malfunction or become faulty thereby rendering the electrical circuit inoperative. Instead of discarding the electrical circuit device, it is desirable to troubleshoot the electrical circuit device by detecting low voltage levels of each electrical component thereby determining which faulty or malfunctioning electrical components need to be replaced. Moreover, when designing electrical circuit devices to operate according to design specifications, it is important to detect the operability of the electrical components of the design.
Typically, computer devices are used to sense very small voltages, with regular test lights and other type light emitting diode (LED) monitors. However, the test lights and LED monitors fail to adequately detect very small voltages because the sensitivity of the voltage detection circuits are not adjusted.